She was a Hunter!
by FuyuShirotsuki
Summary: Shirru, a hunter, is re-doing the hunter exam to see who is qualified to pass or not. She enjoys seeing the magic happening again, she's especially entertained with Menchi and Buhara in the second phase. What's the relationship with her and Netero? What will happen when she meets Gon and the gang? KilluaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's my OC. The critisism is useful, so shoot. Give me suggestions on what to do next, help me with the plot. I except nice reviews, critisism, hateful reviews. I don't**  
**mind. Thanks for reading my story. This is a mix with 1999 and 2011.**

**OC**

**Shirru Tomogaya**  
**Female**  
**12 years old**  
**Personality: Cold, dangerous, stubborn, careful. Kind, warm, loving, trusts people after observing them.**  
**Nen: Specialist**  
**Birthday: July 17**  
**Weapons: Twin katanas, daggers**  
**Looks: Messy, hip-length, dirty blonde hair. Bangs covering left eye. Purple left eye, green right eye. Baby blue and black lace knee-length dress, petal sleeves. Black leggings, white ankle boots. Short finger-less white gloves. Twin katanas strapped on opposite sides of waist, daggers strapped to legs. Black, shin-length jacket with a fur out-lined hood, no sleeves ontop of everything.**

**I DON'T OWN HXH!**

**Onto The Story!~~**

* * *

_Shirru's P.O.V._

I sighed infront of the ramen shop Greasy Spoon, the poor building looks like it could only manage two customers or so. "Curse that damn Netero! Why couldn't he choose someone else to be a fake examinee?" I complained. "Well, hopefully I won't be bored like last time..." I sighed once again. I felt silky fur graze my cheek, I turned my head slightly to my pure white fox. He stared at me, urging me on. '_Go into the freakin' shop already. It'll be better than standing in the sun all day, right?_' he told me telepathically. "Alright, alright. I'll go in," I replied exasperated. I grabbed him with one hand and swept my hair aside with my other hand, I then placed him inside my hood. I let my hair go, put on my blank face, and went inside.

The inside was bigger than what I expected, but it was still pretty small, it had two people eating there. I walked over to the counter and hopped into a chair. "Welcome! What would you want?" The chef asked, glancing up at me. "A steak over a low flame till cooked, along with bread rolls, some dry udon, and freshly squeezed orange juice," I answered. "Let yourself into the back room," he said with a knowing smirk. I jumped down onto the floor, and headed to the said room. Once I entered the room, the doors closed and it started to go down. Ding! The elevator doors opened, and I stepped into the foul smelling tunnel. A bean-headed green man came up to me and gave me a number plate, I took it and attached it to my coat. "Please keep this badge on you at all times, at no means do you take it off, unless an examiner tells you to do so. Good luck," he instructed. I nodded and walked to a corner. I glanced at my number, number 13. '_Heh, looks like I got the unluckiest number of them all. Whatever._'

I could feel the other twelve examinees' eyes on me, like I was an alien or something. '_Ugh, brainless muscle people these days. Are they really aiming to be hunters? I bet that about 35 people will drop out of the first part of this phase, then about 60 in the second half, it is his course after all._' I smirked. My hair shifted a little bit, and the fox jumps out. "Hiro, what do you need?" I asked the fox. He crawled on to my lap, yawned, and then drifted to sleep. I sweat-dropped "Of course..." I muttered. I rested my head against the concrete wall and slept.

I opened my eyes to see the most ugliest guy I ever saw. A boxed nose, the fatness, all in front of me. '_Nah, shouldn't call him a guy, pig would be better. Wait... I already know a pig, hmmm... such a big delimma! ...Ah-ha! Piggy#2! But wait... that'll insult other pigs!_'

"Hello! Nice to meet'cha, I'm Tonpa! You must be a rookie, right?" the guy stuck out his hand for me to shake, I shook his hand and replied with a totally fake smile on, "Hey! Nice to meet you too! My name is Shiho, but how did you know that I'm a rookie, Tonpa-san?" my face turned into one of fake confusion, with wide innocent eyes I tilted my head just a bit. "Well, you see-" '_No I don't see fat hamburger, wait he doesn't even deserve to be a hamburger!_' I thought. Tonpa carried on. "-this is my 36th time taking the hunter exam. I'm number 16 this year-" '_Nice! You're freakin' stating the obvious! I'm not blind here!_' I could feel someone's eyes on me, boring into the back of my head. '_Darn... this guy sure knows how to hurt my head._'

I widened my eyes and shouted,"36th?!" He laughed,"Yeah, I'm a sore loser. Anyway, if you want to know about anything just come to me." I put on a grin and said,"I don't need anything right now, but thanks for the offer!" He reached into his bag and brought out two orange cans. "To mark our friendship." Tonpa held out one can towards me. "Thank you! I was getting a bit thirsty, how thoughtful," I praised and took the can. Tonpa rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and said,"No. I'm not that good." I ignored him and opened the can. I drank slowly and handed the can back to him.

By now Hiro was already awake, and he was watching the exchange quietly. I tilted my head so that I could see Hiro, put him in my arms, and stood. Hiro barked at Tonpa like he was signaling for me to speak, so I did. I stared at Tonpa with a smirk while talking to Hiro, "Ya know Hiro, that can was laced with laxitives, so much that it's sick. Right, Tonpa-san?" Hiro smirked. "No, Tonpa the Rookie Crusher?"

The guy that was boring holes into my head, stared at me even more intensely. "W-w-what do you m-mean?" Tonpa stuttered. "I-i'm friends w-with rookies. I-i don't crush them!" I glared at him and chuckled, "Really now, just go away before I kill you, Piggy#2." He stumbled/ran away from me. "Now to deal with the guy that was fixing to kill my head," I muttered. But a very loud trilling sound stopped me from turning around. I turned my head lazily, my eyes clearly showing that I was bored. I completely tuned out what he was saying.

"-miss? Miss are you okay?" I snapped out of my day-dream and looked at the boy whose hand is in my face. He was dressed in green head to toe, large innocent chocolate brown eyes, a big goofy grin, and spiky black hair. He had a silver fishing rod strapped onto his tan backpack. "Hmm?" I hummed. "We're about to start running. I'm Gon, Gon Freecss, what's your name?" I had a urge to give him my real name, so I did. "My name is Shirru. Nice to meet ya." He grinned, and I returned it. Gon pointed at a old man wearing a blue suit that looked fake. The old man had black hair, a crew cut, tiny sun-glasses, and a brief-case. "That's Leorio!-" He then pointed at the other person beside him, a blonde teen that looked like a girl, but I was sure that the teen was a guy. He had blue eyes, and was wearing white yoga clothes under a blue tabard, along with a brown messenger bag. "-and that's Kurapika!" They nodded, acknowledging me. I nodded back. I quickly grabbed my hair and put Hiro inside my hood.

We started running after that. My hair fell back in place. "I didn't introduce myself before. I am Satotz, I will be leading you to the second exam site." I smirked, '_Knew it~!_'  
"Then what about the first phase?!" someone asked. "For those who haven't realized, the first phase has already commenced." Satotz said monotoniously. "You mean this is the first phase?" another person questioned. "Yes." Satotz replied. Mutters broke out which turned into a determined silence.

I was running beside Gon who was talking alot. I quietly listened to him, "Eh? They're moving faster now!" Gon exclaimed. "Yeah, they are." I said. It soon turned into a full out run.

A boy with silver hair skated past us with a skateboard. And I heard something that would burst my eardrums. "HEY BRAT! THAT'S CHEATING! RUN LIKE THE REST OF US!" Leorio shouted. '_Ah! My precious eardrums are gonna burst!_' The silver haired boy turned around and stared blankly at him, then blinked. "Why?" he questioned. "BECAUSE THIS IS AN ENDURANCE TEST!" Leorio shouted once again. '_Oi oi, is this guy trying to make me go deaf?_' I complained to myself. "It's not Leorio." Gon argued. "GON! WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON?" "Gon's right Leorio. Satotz just said follow him. The rule is that there is no rule." Kurapika stated. "YOU TOO? WHY IS EVERYBODY AGAINST ME?" Leorio shouted once again, on his knees staring at the heavens, a spotlight shining down on him. "WHY?!" "Be quiet Leorio! Talking just wastes more energy. And get up from that stupid pose on the ground, or we'll be going ahead without you." Kurapika scolded. '_Kurapika! my savior!_'

"Che'. Whatever old man." he said. "OLD MAN? JUST SO YOU KNOW I'M 19 HERE!" Leorio yelled, pissed. '_Ah, thought too soon. My poor ears._' Then what Leorio just said registered in my mind. "WHAT!" Gon, Kurapika, the silverette, and I exclaimed. "WHAT? NOT YOU TOO GON! HMPH. I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!" Leorio started sulking. "Will you freakin' stop speaking in caps!? You're gonna make me go deaf!" I hissed. Kurapika inched away from us slowly. I would too, but Gon would notice. The silverette slowed down enough to be beside us. "Hey, how old are you both?" "12." Gon and I answered. "Finally." he muttered and did a trick on his skateboard, catching it a few seconds later. "Cool! I'm Gon! What's your name?" "Killua," he answered simply, "You?" he asked me. "She's Shirru! She doesn't talk much though," Gon introduced. "Oh," The boys started talking to each other like crazy, ignoring me, but I actually didn't mind.

* * *

_~~ 4 Hours Later ~~_

"Hah, hah, hah." Leorio fell on his knees, dropping his brief-case, trying to catch his breath. Gon stopped, which made Killua and I stop also. "What are you waiting for? This guy is obviously finished, just leave him here. Let's go Gon, Shirru." '_Oh, so he hasn't forgotten about me._' "No." Gon said firmly. "Why? We aren't having any fun right now!" Killua said. "No! I won't leave a friend behind!" Gon stated. "Friend...?" Killua asked. Gon nodded,"Yeah, friend. You're my friend, Shirru's my friend, so is Leorio and Kurapika!" Leorio was still catching his breath, but all of a sudden he shouted, "I'M GONNA BE A HUNTER NO MATTER WHAT! ARRGGGH!" and he quickly ran away, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. I pointed towards the abandoned brief-case lying on the ground. Gon fished out the line of his fishing rod and wrapped it around the handle, tugging the rod up slightly, he was able to bring the case to him. "Cool!" Killua complimented. "Can I try that out later?" We started to run again catching up to the rest of the group. "Sure! But can I try your skateboard?" Killua nodded and big grins broke out on both of their faces. I silently watched them and smiled myself.

Gon turned his head to face me, "Ne, Shirru. Want to try out my fishing rod too?" he offered. "Nah, I'm good." I smiled. They started talking again, but this time they included me too.

* * *

_~~ Later ~~_

We reached a on-going set of stairs after about eight hours of fast running. Kurapika and Leorio were already ahead of us talking. The pace got faster once we reached the stairs, I laughed to myself. To Satotz this just seemed like a walk in the park, being compared to the other examinees, Satotz looked like a giant. I knew by my observing that some applicants would easily breeze through the exam. I was defintely sure that #44, Hisoka and #301, Gittarakurr, would make it through the exams easy-peasy. I forced myself out of my wandering thoughts, and found out that I was dodging dead-looking people that were lying on the stairs, unconsciously. I inwardly applaused for myself. I turned my attention to Gon. "Ne, Killua." "Hmm?" "Why do you want to be a hunter?" Gon asked.

"I don't really want to be one. I was just bored and I heard that the Hunter Exams would be hard, so here I am. But this is so easy and boring. This exam is pretty much like a game to me." he answered. '_Seriously? Just because you were bored?_' I sweat-dropped. "What about you, Gon?" Killua asked. "Well, my dad is a hunter. When I was little he gave me up just to be a hunter. I never met him and only know him from pictures and stories that Mito-san told me, but I want to find out why he chose being a hunter over being with me. He's one of the best hunters in the world, I just know it." Gon told us. "Mito-san?" Killua asked. "Mm. Aunt Mito." Gon confirmed. "Do you even know what kind of hunter Ging is?" I asked Gon. "Nope!" Killua burst out laughing. "But wait! I never told you my dad's name, but you got it right." Killua stopped laughing when Gon said that and looked at me suspiciously. I sighed, "You know Gon, Freecss is a name that is rare. When you told me your last name it became quite obvious. You share the same last name, and you look so simular to him, if he was your age, you guys would've been mistaken for twins. Can't tell ya much but he's the most mysterious hunter in the whole world. Along with being one of the strongest hunters too. Your dad's a legend."

Gon stared at me in awe. "How did you know all of that?" Gon asked me, still in awe. I smiled dispite myself, "I have good connections." I winked. "There's the exit!" Gon shouted. Killua grinned and turned back to Gon,"Want ta have a race? Loser buys the winner lunch!" "Un!" Gon agreed. And they set off running.

* * *

**Hey! Chap 1 is done now! I'll update as soon as I can, no promised dates, sorry!**  
**Criticize me, compliment me, long reviews, short reviews, suggestions, I don't care!**  
**Bye now! See you next chap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back, sorry for not updating soon enough. Holidays in Alabama with internet that doesn't let you go on is soooo depressing! Hope I survive... Anyway, thanks for the reviews and favorites! Thanks deathmitress, my first reviewer! Along with the Guest review, Anies2012, KHMugiwaraRocks15, and BlueFire Jin14! My Favoriters, KHMugiwaraRocks and my annoying brother ( suprisingly ) CrimsonBat! My amazing followers, romancebookworm, Saphire Castor, KHMugiwaraRocks, and DarkNoize! Thank you all!**

**I DON'T OWN HXH!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Shirru's P.O.V._

The boys ran away, up the stairs. I smiled softly to myself, '_I think I can trust these guys. I'm already attached to them._' I sighed happily and went chasing after them.

* * *

_Satotz's P.O.V._

I reached the top of the stairs and turned around to see how many people were most likely going to make it through this half, but once I turned around, I heard two loud "GOAL!"s while seeing two young boys run past me simutaneously. I was simply flabbergasted. I turned around to see them better and saw them arguing, and something tapped my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see Shirru and her pet, Hiro on her shoulder. She stepped forward so that she was right beside me and grinned at me. I was astonished, no one in the hunter committee could make her smile, much less a grin. "Suprised?" she asked. "Hmm?" "About those two..." she said pointing at the two boys that were still arguing. "A bit, but I'm much more suprised about that huge grin on your face," I answered. "Yeah, of course you would be," she grinned. "So... next is Menchi and Buhara?" "Yes, I bet that you're looking forward to it, aren't you?"

She smirked slightly and replied, "Of course. I bet people will diss cooking and then Menchi will fail tons of them, wait, my mistake, all of them! At least I can cook, and I will never diss cooking. I'm a sadist, it's totally natural, correct?" "Indeed."

* * *

_Killua's P.O.V._

"I'm the one who finished first!" I shouted at Gon. "No! I did!" Gon argued. "No! It was me!" "Let's ask Satotz-san then," Gon suggested. "Fine..." I huffed. We turned to no-mouth man just to see him conversing with Shirru. Wait, what's that on her shoulder? 'It's a fox?! Why would she bring a fox to the Hunter Exams?' I asked myself. She ended their conversation and walked over to us. "Ne, Shirru." Gon said. "Yeah?" "What were you talking about with Satotz-san?" He asked innocently curious. "Yeah, what were you guys talking about?" I backed Gon up. "Nothin' much. Just asked if the phase was over yet, and if he was suprised by you two." Shirru answered. I looked at her throughly, seeing if she was lying. She didn't make any movements that showed that she was lying, so I believed her. "So, is the phase over?" Gon asked sweetly. "Nah, we still have to run more to get to the second phase," she answered while ruffling his hair. Now that I noticed it, Shirru was just a few centimeters shorter than me, without her heeled boots, she would be about the size of Gon. My chest hurt when she did that, yet I did not know the reason for it. '_Am I sick? No way, I never get sick. Then if it isn't sickness then what is it?_'

* * *

_Gon's P.O.V._

Shirru was ruffling my hair like I was a puppy or something like that. I pouted, "You're messing up my hair! Stop it!" I whined. Shirru pouted too,"Aww! But you're just like a puppy!" I swatted her hand away and fixed my hair. I turned to Killua and saw him thinking, '_Best leave him alone._' Satotz-san started explaining about what to do.

_Killua's P.O.V._

I was thinking hard, very hard about the reason my chest hurt, but while I was thinking a unfamiliar voice popped out of no-where in my head. '_Hahaha, you think you're sick?_' the voice drawled. '_Who are you?!_' I yelled mentally. '_Hiro. I'm someone that's close to you, I know who you are. The thing is, you don't know who I am._' he snickered '_I was listening to your every thought, ever since I heard you talk to my friend to right now._' I panicked inwardly, '_You were listening to my EVERY thought!? Who's your friend? Shirru, Gon, Reorio, or Kurasomething? ...WAIT! How did you ever get inside my head?!_' I thought fustrated.

'_Yes I was listening. My friend equals all of the above, and I can listen to anyone's thoughts, talk to them telepathically, or just mess with them._' Hiro said. '_WTF! Once I find you, I'll kill you!_' I roared. '_You can't kill me, my friend will hate yo for the rest of his or her life~!_' He sang. '_Sayonara, assassin-chan~!_'

I panicked once again, '_How'd he know that I'm an assassin? If his friend is Gon or Shirru then they might not want to be my friend anymore!_'

I glanced at Gon and saw no one near him or anything like that. Then I switched my glance over to Shirru, what I saw on her shoulder was a pure white fox with deep red eyes, it's paws, tips of it's ears, and the tip of it's tail were a faint ice-blue. It looked at me with it's firm gaze, amusement in it's eyes, tail swaying. My eyebrow twitched,'_No way, it can't be Shirru's pet. But there's a possibility, I'll ask Shirru for his name._'

* * *

_Hiro's P.O.V._

'_Heh, that Killua is in love with Shirru and he didn't even notice. That guy is seriously new with feelings isn't he, but that just makes it all the more fun!_' "Huh, Hiro did you say something?" Shirru asked quietly. '_Hmm? I didn't say anything._' I told her telepathically. '_Ugh, why did I let that slip out? If Shirru finds out about what i'm planning then my fun will go down the drain!_' I scolded myself.

_Shirru's P.O.V._

I turned back to the action.

**Flashback ...** "He's lying to you!" Heads turned to the source of the noise to find a beaten up man. "I'm the real examiner!" murmers broke out, I tried hard to stiffle my laughter, I mean, come on! Only stupid people will fall for this trick! "How do we know that this is not a trap?!" someone in the crowd asked the bloodied man. The man shoved something infront of him, "This here is a man-faced ape! They live in this marsh and can take the form of an human! I was attacked by him!" he pointed at Satotz. '_How Rude!_' I thought.

"He doesn't walk like a human..." someone muttered. "Yeah, he just skipped up those stairs like they were nothing..." someone agreed. "That also explains how he doesn't have a mouth..." another muttered.

I suddenly felt a murderous aura behind me, but I wasn't fazed by it. By the look on Gon's face it seemed like he sensed it and he was shaken by it also. In a milli-second there were playing cards embedded in the fake's body, the ape ran away and crows started devouring the corpse. Everybody was shocked. I turned to Satotz who had his annoyed face on, but to others it seemed like he still had a poker-face. He tossed the cards in between his fingers away and said to Hisoka, "If you do that again you will automatically be out of the exam. Is that clear?" "Hai,Hai." He replied a creepy, perverted face on.

**Back to the present... ** I walked over to Killua who still seemed deep in thought and shook him out of his thoughts. "Huh?" he snapped his head up. "It's time to run, so snap out of your daze Killua. We're about to run again, so hurry up!" I smiled. I took his hand and dragged him back to Gon.

Killua's P.O.V.

I was shocked to see Shirru standing infront of me when I snapped my head up. "It's time to run, so snap out of your daze Killua. We're about to run again, so hurry up!"  
She smiled her dazzling smile at me and grabbed my hand, I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. '_I just love how my name rolled off of her tongue like that._' I thought. Then my eyes caught the sight of red ones. It looked like they were mocking me, those two eyes.

'_Thinking about her again?_' a voice in my head taunted. '_Hiro! You're that fox on Shirru's shoulder aren't you?!_' '_Ask her, find out yourself._' Hiro said voice fading. '_Damn!_' I thought.

* * *

_Gon's P.O.V._

I stared as Shirru dragged Killua to where I was. She grabbed his hand and he blushed. I smiled evily to myself. '_Maybe... Maybe Killua likes Shirru!_' '_Got that right!_' a voice laughed. '_Hmm? Who are you?_' I asked casually. '_See the fox on Shirru's shoulder? I'm him, Hiro._' I looked at Shirru's shoulder to see a white fox. It was smirking evily, it's eyes gleaming. '_It seems like we think almost the same._' the fox, Hiro said. '_I think that Killua likes Shirru also. But! It looks like he doesn't know that himself. He doesn't notice it...yet. Wanna be partners? Let's get Shirru and Killua together. You would love to see that wouldn't you?_' Hiro asked slyly. '_You have me in. I want to know how this will end up._' I replied just as sly.

The fox chuckled, '_You're pretty evil, ya know that?_' '_I know, but sometimes it's better to play innocent._' I grinned. '_Talk ta ya later. If you need me call my name, I'll talk._' Hiro said, ending our conversation.

I grinned as Killua and Shirru approached. "Ready to run?" I asked cheerfully. They nodded and we set off running.

_Shirru's P.O.V._

Killua, Gon, and I started to run into the fog.

"Hey, Gon, Shirru." Killua spoke up. "Yeah?" Gon answered. "I think we should go further up." Gon agreed, "Yeah, we should get closer to the front so we can see the examiner." "No, that's not it, we should get as far from Hisoka as possible. He killed once, but he isn't satisfied yet, no kidding that he's going to use the fog as a cover." Killua said. "You were actually paying attention?" I asked suprised.

"Yeah..." He replied, irritated. "Anyway, we should get away from that joker as quick as possible. He wants to kill until his lust is satisfied. I can feel his murderous intent from up here." Killua looked at me suprised, but didn't say anything.

Gon sucked in some air, ALOT. I put my hands over my ears, Killua looked at me confused, '_My ears have gotten enough in one day._'I thought sadly, self-pitying myself.' "LEORIO! KURAPIKA! KILLUA SAID THAT WE SHOULD MOVE TO THE FRONT!" Gon shouted. "IDIOT! IF WE COULD, WE WOULD HAVE ALREADY!" Leorio shouted back through the mist. One look at Killua's face, I was holding my sides, trying to contain my fit of giggles.

Killua's face was so shocked looking. '_His head was tilted to the side a bit, a unbelieving look on his face mixed with a splash of pain. Eyes wide to show off the pretty deep sapphire blue color, silver fluffy hair fluffing up more, his mouth open so that I could see his pearly white teeth...- wait a second!_'

'_Why am I thinking like that?! I'm not attracted to Killua, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not! Killua's my friend, I can't LIKE him!_'

_Hiro's P.O.V._

While Shirru is thinking, Hiro is reading her mind secretly. '_Heh, so she likes him too, but the thing is, me and Gon have to make Shirru except her feelings, and make Killua, the clueless bum, realize his feelings._' He frowned. '_This isn't gonna be easy. Oh well, better tell Gon when I have a chance._'

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I'll try to update at least once every two weeks, I'll tell you guys whenever I'm going on a family trip. Thank you once again my reviewers, followers, and favoriters.**

**Just to tell you there is a poll on my authors page or whatever you call it. Make sure to vote, it's about a new story suggestion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back! Here's chapter three, hope you enjoy! Poll's still up~!**

**I don't own HXH!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_Hiro's P.O.V._

While Shirru is thinking, Hiro is reading her mind secretly. '_Heh, so she likes him too, but the thing is, me and Gon have to make Shirru except her feelings, and make Killua, the clueless bum, realize his feelings._' He frowned. '_This isn't gonna be easy. Oh well, better tell Gon when I have a chance._'

* * *

_Shirru's P.O.V._

Screams. The only thing that I could hear.

"Gon! Don't stop! The best thing that you can do is to hope you don't hear your friends' screams! ... GON!" When I looked back at them, Gon was running back, yelling, "Leorio! Kurapika!" And he dissappeared. I kept on running, going faster and faster, until I was neck to neck with Satotz. I left Killua behind, thinking, '_Why are you saying such harsh words, Killua?_' Then I snapped at myself, '_Why am I saying that? I do that myself...I have no right to think bad of him._'

I arrived at the clearing, where the second phase would take place.

_Killua's P.O.V._

When I turned back around, I didn't see Shirru. I sighed, '_Gee, first Gon leaves and then Shirru!_' My eyes roam the space in front of me, and I still failed to see Shirru. I kept on running quietly.

* * *

_Gon's P.O.V._

I saw Leorio being choked by..."HISOKA!" I charged forward, flinging my fishing rod, effectively hitting Hisoka in the cheek. He looked at me, slowly, dropping Leorio. "Gon!" I turned my head to see Kurapika squatting next to Leorio. I turned my head back, Hisoka was touching his cheek, he seemed out of it. He finally looked at me, he laughed, "A fishing rod? What an interesting weapon. Let me see it," I looked at him, my rod. Him. Rod. Seeing me hesitate Hisoka said, "Don't worry I won't do anything." I walked up to him and gently put my rod in his hands. He examined it, turning it around slowly, "Interesting indeed," he muttered, he handed me back my rod and walked over to where Leorio was laying.

Hisoka threw Leorio over his shoulder and told us,"You all pass, you Ringo-chan, got an A+. You-" he pointed at Kurapika."-got an B+. And this person got a B." He walked away.

"Hey! " I yelled, "Where are you taking Leorio?!" Hisoka turned his head, "You can't possibly carry him, right? I'm taking him to the next phase's meeting area. Ciao~"

"Kurapika! Follow me!" I yelled as I ran away, following Leorio's after-shave. Kurapika snapped out of his daze and ran after me.

* * *

_Hiro's P.O.V._

I looked at Shirru, worried. She was leaning against a tree, curled into a ball. I started reading her thoughts... No, seeing them.

~Shirru's Memory~

**"Sou-nii! Sou-nii!" a seven-year old Shirru called out to her brother. Her brother looked away from the citrus tree, he smiled warmly. She was running towards him, her arms stretched out. Soutaru squatted and hugged Shirru as she ran into his arms. Soutaru laughed merrily, "What do you need Shii?"**

**"Onii-chan?" "Hmm?" "You told me to be a hunter, right? And you're a hunter too?" Shirru asked with her blonde locks in her face. Soutaru sat on the ground, leaning on the tree. He placed Shirru on his lap and she leaned on him, getting comfortable. Soutaru looked at Shirru with his deep purple eyes and started, "Yes, I told you to be a hunter, and I am also one." "Why do you want me to be one?"Shirru asked. "When time comes you will know why, but remember, I will always love you." he replied. "Un!"**

Next Memory

**Shirru trained hard, hard to complete her brother's request. Her 8th birthday came, her brother came up to her and gave Shirru her present. It was a fox. It was me. "I got him just for you, name him," Her brother urged while stroking her hair. "Hiro!" she chirped. "That's a good name," Soutaru complimented. "Yeah! Arigatou nii-chan!" she hugged him tightly.**

Next Memory

**It was night, I was in Shirru's arms. She was walking down the moon-lit hallway, she stopped in front of a door and opened it. "Sou-nii, I can't sleep." She whispered and looked into the room. It was empty. "Nii-chan? Nii-chan!" Shirru put me on his bed and walked around the room frantic. She stopped at the coffee table, it had a baby-blue paper on it. She unfolded the paper and read it.**

**_Dear Shii,_**

**_Hey, by the time you read this, I'll already be gone. I have important work to do, so I had to leave, sorry. Please forgive me._**

**_I wanted you to become a hunter because then you could find me easier. I knew that this day would come sooner or later. Next time I see you you better be a hunter, or I'm never going to show myself. Bring Hiro along with you on your travels. Become a good hunter._**

**_I left something for you, a treasure. You have to be a good hunter and find the treasure for me to reveal myself. Good luck Shii, I love you._**

**_Love, Soutaru._**

**She silently closed the letter and tucked it into her nightgown's pocket. She walked over to the bed and squeezed me tightly. Wrapping herself in the blankets, she cried herself to sleep.**

**The next morning Shirru cut her hair to her shoulders, and cut her bangs in a fashion that made it hard to see her purple left eye. All you could see was that bright green right eye. From then on, she never let anyone see her left eye, not until she could find her brother.**

Next Memory

**She was packing for the Hunter Exams when she came across a photo of her and her brother on her 6th birthday.**

**She looked at her brother. Long, blonde hair that reached the middle of his back, long layered bangs that were in his face abit. Deep purple eyes, pale skin. "Onii-chan... I wonder if you still look like this," Shirru whispered, her eyes glistining. She gently put back the framed picture of her 6 year old self and her 10 year old brother.**

~End of Memories~

Shirru slowly lifted her head when the clock chimed 12:00 and the doors opened. She stood, twisted up her long hair, layed it in her hood, and put her hood on. She picked me up, off of the floor, and squeezed me tightly. She walked to where the second phase was beginning.

* * *

_Nobody's P.O.V._

"Buhara, are you hungry?" a light green haired lady asked. "Yes, I am Menchi!" A big man beside the lady said.

"Well! As you can see, we are Gourmet Hunters! I am Menchi, and this guy here is Buhara! This phase will be cooking!" Mutters and yells broke out. "QUIET!" Menchi shouted. The noise lowered, but there were still mutters here and there. "In this phase you will have to satisfy us! You will have to cook a dish for me and a dish for Buhara. You will be doing Buhara's course first!"

Everybody waited in silence. Buhara announced,"I want roasted pork! Any type of pork in this forest, the Biska Forest, will do! Start!" Everybody rushed away in search for the pigs. Shirru was the only one left, she walked up to Menchi and Buhara. "You gave them a pretty good task, Buhara. Hopefully those pigs won't kill them," I said then asked Menchi, "Pissed?"

"Of course! They just dissed cooking! How could I not be fucking pissed!?" Menchi yelled enraged. "Good, I'm pissed too. Fail all of them for all I care, but I can tell you, I will prepare excellent dishes for both of you,"

* * *

_Shirru's P.O.V._

I turned around an went running into the woods, running back out with a pig over my head. I went to a table and cut the pig up, leaving the ribs in the middle of the table. I carefully cut the ribs off of the spine and chopped the ribs to little parts. I started a small fire and slowly grilled the ribs, turning them over when needed. While the ribs were cooking, I made some sauce, and washed some vegetables. In the middle of the ribs cooking I added sauce to it, and continued cooking.

Once the ribs were ready I put them on a plate, and on a separate plate I put some lettuce on it. I then placed the ribs on the plate. I decorated the plate with a variety of vegetables, and for the final touch I squirted a bit of lime on the dish. I walked up to Menchi and Buhara and showed them my dish.

People stared at us. Menchi grabbed a rib and chewed, this earned a gasp. '_What shocked people the most is probably Buhara not making a move to eat._' I thought. Menchi made a small hand signal, and Buhara started to devour the dish. "GOOD! GREAT! FANTASTIC!" Buhara complimented. I simply nodded. Menchi rose her head, she was smiling brightly. This shocked the examinees further.

"It's perfect. Thank you for that wonderful dish, #13." She then stood and pointed her finger at the crowd. "YOU ALL CANNOT BEAT THE AMAZING TASTE THIS DISH HAS! IF YOU TASTE THIS DISH, THEN YOU'LL BE BOWING ON YOUR KNEES, BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS! YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THEN, HOW IT'S LIKE TO BE A COOK, HOW IT'S LIKE TO BE A GOURMET HUNTER! GIVE US YOUR BEST TRY!" She shouted, I winced.

I walked back to my 'kitchen'.

~Later~

_Shirru's P.O.V._

I was eating some of the food that I made out of the rest of the pig, when I heard a gong sound. I looked up, Menchi was standing next to a gong. It was still ringing. "All of you fail! Only one made it, # 13. Congrats," Menchi announced.

I felt a breeze, it felt nice. I looked at Hiro who was devouring a plate of meat. I sighed and jumped off of the 'kitchen' counter. Complaints was all that I could hear, I was too focused on where the breeze was coming from. Next thing I knew, the ground was shaking. I opened my eyes lazily and glanced at the source. Old man Netero. The old man was talking to Menchi, then Menchi pointed to me. The old man turned to face me, but when he saw me, suprise was etched on his face. "Yo, Oji-chan!" I shouted, suprising the whole group, cause I heard a,"WHAAATTTT?"

"I didn't think you would last this long, my darling grand-daughter!" he shouted back, giving out a hearty laugh. This just caused more ruckus. Menchi cut everybody off, "Chairman, can you give us a lift to that mountain over there?" Netero turned away from me and stared at what Menchi's finger was pointing to. "Ho-Ho. I see what you're thinking. I'll give you a lift, now get on." Everybody piled onto the airship.

* * *

When the short speech about Netero being the chairman ended I walked away, with Hiro sitting ontop of my head. Someone grabbed my wrist. I glanced at the person. Killua, Gon right beside him. "What?" I asked. "We need to talk," Killua said roughly. He dragged me to a corner of the ship, Gon following. He told me to sit, I did.

"First, why did you dissappear? Second, how do you know the old man?"Killua questioned. I looked at Killua straight in the eye and answered, "One, I wanted to be alone for abit. Two, he's my god father." "Why did you want to be alone? Is something wrong, if there is you can always tell us!" Gon said worried. I looked at Gon, "It's nothing you need to be bothered with, it's something personal. Family type personal." "You can still tell us!" Gon said. "No. If I do then you'll most likely help me out, which will slow down your goal of finding your dad." I said as I stood walking away. "We're not friends anymore then!" Killua shouted from behind me. I waved to them, my back still facing them. "Sayonara!" I told them. Something in my heart felt broken, but I brushed it off.

_Nobody's P.O.V._

After Shirru turned the corner, Gon turned to Killua. "Killua! Did Shirru just use us?! Was she acting as our friend all along?!" Gon asked Killua, hoping for a no. "She just did!" Killua growled. "You shouldn't be caring about her anymore! Forget about her, she just used us!"

"Okay..." Gon agreed, but somewhere in his heart he believed that Shirru really didn't do that.

* * *

Oooo. Suspense. Will they be friends again? Will Shirru ever find her brother? Will Gon lose faith in Shirru? Hang on, the next chapter's gonna come out.  
I'm planning on making two new stories.

Fuyu OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back with the chap! Just mentioning, I have another story out called The Unexpected. I release a chap on that every one or two fridays.**

_**To neko-chan... Shirru is 154cm,(Same as Gon. Killua is 158cm). Yes, Shirru has learned nen. Yea, Killua will realize his feelings... sooner or later *whistles*. Can Hiro turn into a human? Let's find out... (I was planning to save it for later, but your review just made my soul do it.) You should totally write your fanfic, I was nervous too so I asked someone I looked up to, it took he/she a few years until she got the courage to post. That gave me the courage to post, so here I am.**_

**I DON'T OWN HXH!**

Previously...

_The old man was talking to Menchi, then Menchi pointed to me. The old man turned to face me, but when he saw me, suprise was etched on his face. "Yo, Oji-chan!" I shouted, suprising the whole group, cause I heard a,"WHAAATTTT?"_  
_-_  
_When the short speech about Netero being the chairman ended I walked away, with Hiro sitting ontop of my head. Someone grabbed my wrist. I glanced at the person. Killua, Gon right beside him. "What?" I asked. "We need to talk," Killua said roughly. He dragged me to a corner of the ship, Gon following. He told me to sit, I did._  
_-_  
_I looked at Gon, "It's nothing you need to be bothered with, it's something personal. Family type personal." "You can still tell us!" Gon said. "No. If I do then you'll most likely help me out, which will slow down your goal of finding your dad." I said as I stood walking away. "We're not friends anymore then!" Killua shouted from behind me. I waved to them, my back still facing them. "Sayonara!" I told them. Something in my heart felt broken, but I brushed it off._

**Onto the story!**

_Shirru's P.O.V._

'_Maybe I should have told them about Sou-nii and the treasure._' I thought, guilt banging along with my heart. I sighed softly and went into the room that the old man gave me. '_At least I can think in peace..._'

I sat on the plain, white, bed. I looked around the room, looking in case there was a bug in it. I didn't want to be somewhere that is bugged. I glanced at the cream walls, then carefully at the white-turned-gray floor, I looked under the wooden table and its two seats. I opened the door to the bathroom and only saw a bath, shower, sink, toilet, some cabinets, and a trashcan. I looked in the cabinets and saw soap, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, extra toilet paper, a towel, a small side bag, and extra clothes. Deeming the bathroom safe, I walked back into the bedroom. Then I saw the mini-fridge, it was already open. Hiro was digging inside of it.

I fought the urge to face-palm or sweatdrop. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed Hiro. "Seriously! You just ate about three hours ago, and you're hungry? Again?" I scolded. '_Put me down..._' Hiro said. I did so and searched the fridge for a small smack, and I found some strawberries, I placed them on the table and went into the bathroom once more.

I took off my clothing and grabbed the peppermint shampoo and conditioner. I filled the bath with warm water, tied my hair into a bun, and bathed. Once I was done with that, I stepped into the shower, its water already warm and ready, and showered. I dried myself with the white towel, and put on the extra clothes. A blue, off-shoulder t-shirt with a black tank under, black short-shorts, a brown belt, knee-length white socks, black short finger-less gloves, blue converses, and a light pink, button-up, knee-length, sweater. I opened the door of the bathroom, taking my katanas and daggers with me.

"Something sweet..." I mumbled. "I already got it from the cafeteria, its on the table, I sugared the strawberries for you," Hiro said.

I plopped down onto the closest cushioned wood chair. "Letting loose already, Hiro?" I asked him, the chocolate petit four in my mouth. "Yeah, it's tiresome to be in that fox-form for a long time you know." he said from the seat across from me, he took a strawberry from it's plate and popped it into his mouth. "I really didn't want you to turn back into human form until the third phase." I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well, doesn't really matter anyway."

I glanced at Hiro, since it's been a long time since I saw him as a human.

He had ice blue, shaggy, shoulder hair. His deep red eyes contrasted against his pale complexion. He had baggy jeans on, along with a black t-shirt and a gold cuff bracelet, along with two hair ties. His toe-nails and finger-nails were sharp, he hates wearing shoes unless he _HAS_ to. He was still skinny and a bit muscular, a bit taller than me too, about 156cm. A mere two centimeters, a mere _**TWO**_ centimeters.

_Hiro's P.O.V._

I was watching Shirru stare at me, still staring ... and now she's glaring. I smiled and got out of the chair. I got behind her and started to dry her hair using the towel that was placed on her shoulders. She flinched at the touch, "Scared?" I teased. "Of course not!" Shirru retorted. I finished drying her hair and tied it up into a high pony-tail. I grabbed the last strawberry and popped it into my mouth, "Hey! I wanted to eat that!" Shirru whined. I smirked, "We don't need you to get fat here, so I was doing you a favor. Anyway let's practice our fighting."

I carefully took the two swords and the six daggers and walked out of the room and headed to the one of the empty rooms of the air-ship, Shirru was following right behind me.

* * *

_Killua's P.O.V._

I just finished telling Gon about me and my family being an assassin, and he isn't bothered by it. All of a sudden, I felt murderous intent near-by. I quickly turned to the source but it disappeared as soon as it came. The old man, Netero, walked out of a corner in the opposite direction. "Che, you're fast for an old man,'' I muttered. "What do you mean? I barely even moved," the old man said. I glared, "What? Too bored of watching examinees?" Netero blinked and said, "Don't be so cold, I only wanted to find someone to play with. It gets boring you know,"

I inwardly rolled my eyes and turned around, grabbing Gon's wrist. "Let's go, Gon, Shirru-" I cut myself off. I was used to Shirru being here, so I said it without thinking.

"Hey, I know where Shirru is. Follow me and I'll lead you both to her," the old man offered. "Honto? Really? You know where Shirru is?" Gon asked, and did I sense some happiness? "I do." the old man confirmed. "Just follow me."

"Killua, can we please go?" Gon asked, his special ability showing. Puppy. Eyes. "_Pleeeaassse_?" I gave in, "Fine..." Gon sparkled, it was like an orchestra was playing music **right** behind him. He dragged me towards Netero and we walked to where Shirru was.

* * *

_Shirru's P.O.V._

I walked into the large room and took off my shoes and sweater. I placed them beside the wall and walked to the middle of the floor. The wooden floor was cool and smooth, it felt nice against my bare feet. When I was standing in front of Hiro, he reached into his pocket and tossed something at me. I caught it and put it on, it was an eye patch. After putting it on I gently took one of my katanas, the white one, attached the sheath to my belt, and got the sword in ready position.

Hiro tossed three daggers at my face, aiming at my eye. I calmly but swiftly caught them and attached them to the straps on my thighs. "Ready?" Hiro asked me. "No. I'm about to buy some yellow elephants from a hunter making nachos," I said sarcastically. Used to my comments, he started running towards me.

He started with a punch to the face, it was pretty fast, but not fast enough. I caught the punch and quickly kicked behind his knees, my sword already sheathed. I twisted his arm and threw him to the wall, but he recovered and landed on his feet five meters from the wall. "75% E," he said. "50% E," I smirked at his annoyed look. "Show-off..." he muttered.

He charged once again, unsheathing the katana. He aimed the katana for my stomach, I blocked the sword with my current sword. We clashed and fought to see who was stronger, we soon reached the point of having to use the daggers along with the katanas. '_Ouch._' I grimaced, Hiro accidentally cut me a bit too deep with the dagger. Hiro and I were cut, our clothes were bloody, and Hiro was sweating. "How long has it been?" Hiro asked me breathless and panting, his hair was plastered to his skin, he took off his shirt a while ago.

"Four hours, it's already two in the morning. We should stop, and you need to work out more. You are already sweating buckets!" I exclaimed, then thought aloud. "Hmm, maybe that's what you get for lazing around while the old man was teaching me." We dropped the weapons and lied on the floor, I covered my eyes from the bright lights that were hanging from the ceiling. We both were quiet, Hiro's ragged breath and my soft breathing is all that you could hear.

'_Someone has been watching us since about three hours ago. I can hear their breathing, one of them is the old man, the other two of the three are Gon and Killua._' I thought to myself. I put up a barrier so that no one could pry into my thoughts.

* * *

_Gon's P.O.V._

'_Who is that guy next to Shirru?_' I asked myself. Something pryed into my thoughts. '_It's me Gon._' '_Hiro?_' '_Yes._'

'_Sorry about before, but it really is personal, and it really would get in your way. She didn't use you, she actually trusted you both. Anyway, I found out about Shirru's feelings for Killua_.' Hiro said. I inwardly smiled, I knew that I shouldn't tell this to Killua, even though he's so mad. '_I knew that she didn't betray us, I trust you both already. Anyway, how does she feel?_'

'_She loves him alright, but she straight out refuses it. It'll be hard. We need to make her embrace her feelings, and we need to make that knuckle-head, Killua, realize them._' I looked over at Hiro, he was smirking, his deep pools of red sparkling with mischief. His eyes were adverted, like he didn't know that we were there. '_How can you be a human and a fox at the same time?_' I asked him. '_Half-demon._' he replied simply.

* * *

_Unknown's P.O.V._

_Meanwhile, close to the 4th largest building in the world, Heavens Arena, stood a young man with long blonde hair, bangs that got in his face, pale skin, and deep purple eyes. The unknown man was staring at the tower, he slowly averted his gaze and walked away, thinking with a smile, but his eyes were sad. The man was sixteen years old._

* * *

**Hey peeps! Does that answer your good question, neko-chan? I was actually fixing for Hiro to reveal that he was half-demon in the tower phase. He would fight for Shirru instead of she fighting herself. I'm not implying that she would drop down with the crew, maybe she will, maybe she won't. We never know.**

**Will Shirru mend her broken relationship with Killua? If she did, then would that mean giving up on looking for the treasure her brother left for her? Does that mean that she will never see her brother again? Who was that sixteen year old? I'm pretty sure that you know though, I gave off enough hints.**

**See you next chap! FUYU OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back. Please enjoy this chapter of She was a Hunter!**  
**I DON'T OWN HXH!**

Previously...

_**I glanced at Hiro, since it's been a long time since I saw him as a human. He had ice blue, shaggy, shoulder hair. His deep red eyes contrasted against his pale complexion. He had baggy jeans on, along with a black t-shirt and a gold cuff bracelet, along with two hair ties. His toe-nails and finger-nails were sharp, he hates wearing shoes unless he HAS to. He was still skinny and a bit muscular, a bit taller than me too, about 156cm. A mere two centimeters, a mere TWO centimeters.**_

_**'Sorry about before, but it really is personal, and it really would get in your way. She didn't use you, she actually trusted you both. Anyway, I found out about Shirru's feelings for Killua.' Hiro said. I inwardly smiled, I knew that I shouldn't tell this to Killua, even though he's so mad. 'She loves him alright, but she straight out refuses it. It'll be hard. We need to make her embrace her feelings, and we need to make that knuckle-head, Killua, realize them.' I looked over at Hiro, he was smirking, his deep pools of red sparkling with mischief.**_

_**'How can you be a human and a fox at the same time?' I asked him. 'Half-demon.' he replied simply.**_

_**Meanwhile, close to the 4th largest building in the world, Heavens Arena, stood a young man with long blonde hair, bangs that got in his face, pale skin, and deep purple eyes. The unknown man was staring at the tower, he slowly averted his gaze and walked away, thinking with a smile, but his eyes were sad. The man was sixteen years old.**_  
_**-**_

**Onwards minions! Mwahahahahaha!**

* * *

_Killua's P.O.V._

My eye twitched, '_Who the hell is that guy next to her?_' A familiar laugh filled my mind. '_It's me ba-ka!_' I let out a little growl, '_Hiro!_' I glared at the guy on the floor next to Shirru, '_So this is who you are. Did you tell Shirru that I'm a assassin yet?_' '_Want me to?_'

I sneered, '_She's not my friend anymore, it doesn't matter. And if you tell her then I can kill her right on the spot!_' Hiro sat up, his teeth were bared, '_Darn those look sharper than my nails._' He stood up, his ice-blue hair shading his eyes. When he lifted his head, his eyes had a glowing red crescent moon and star in them, replacing his pupil. I glanced at Shirru, only to see her sleeping peacefully, but something stood out, on her fore-head there was the exact same mark in Hiro's eyes.

"Hiro, what's the matter?" I switched my gaze to Gon, '_He already knew?_' ...Nothing was said, only the light sound of Shirru's breathing and the soft and steady clack of nails was heard. A hand grabbed my collar and slammed me against the wall. I struggled to get out of the strong hold, but when I couldn't, I lifted my head.

Hiro was glaring at me, I flinched, his hold was tightening, almost choking me. I looked at Gon, he was begging Hiro to let me go, but Hiro simply wasn't listening. I looked over at the old man, only to find him gone. He was crouching, putting a pink sweater ontop of her, Shirru. I turned my gaze back to Hiro.

Hiro got right in my face and hissed, "Don't even say that. Shirru has already been through enough, you don't need to make her life worse! She didn't want to tell you anything because it would drag you two down, but you go and break her heart by saying that you three weren't going to be friends again. She was hurt already, and you just made another wound!" I looked straight into his eyes, suprised. His eyes were full of hurt, sadness, betrayal, loneliness, his eyes showed what kind of life Shirru and him must of lived in.

"I never knew that Shirru was hurt in the first place!" I half-shouted at him. "Of course you wouldn't. She's been hiding her feelings since she was eight and a half years old!" He sneered. "Did you ever ask her about her reasons to become a hunter?" "Now that I notice it, we never did..." Gon said. Hiro let go of his hold on my collar, I slid down the wall.

"Hiro, that's enough. Killua and Gon are not my friends anymore, it's also alright if he kills me. I wouldn't mind that at all," a voice demanded, laughing slightly at the end. Me and Gon whipped our heads to the source. The old man already left. It was Shirru, except there were no scratches and cuts, the blood was gone. The only proof of the 'practice' that Hiro and Shirru called it, was the cuts that were on her clothing. She was sitting up. "What do you mean by that? Are you really fine with dying, Shirru!?" Gon asked seriously.

Shirru laughed again. Her eye patch was falling off, slowly. It fell in slow motion, revealing a deep purple eye, though it was mostly covered by her hair. She slowly moved her hair over all of the eye, making the purple eye disappear. She lied back on the floor, her eyes got misty and unfocused. "I wouldn't mind. I like living, but I would like dying too. If I really, really wanted to die then I would've done suicide!" she exclaimed, her voice sounding far away. The mark on her fore-head and Hiro's eyes were fading.

All of a sudden she stood. She looked at Gon and I, her gaze serious. "Don't ask me about my reasons to become a hunter, you'll find out sooner or later." she switched her gaze to Hiro. "Let's go Hiro, plane's gonna land in a couple of hours," she then glanced at her and Hiro's clothing, "We should change too, and you need to take an extreme shower," she said wrinkling her nose. "Gotta wash off that blood and sweat anyway. Damn, you need to train a lot more!" She started walking away, towards her room. Wherever the thing was. Hiro followed close behind.

* * *

**_~The Morning~_**

_Shirru's P.O.V._

After a quick and rushed breakfast, Hiro changed back into his fox form and I changed into the pair of clothes that I did the first and second phase with. I strapped on my weapons, placed Hiro on my shoulder, and rushed off of the ship.

After listening to Bean, Netero's mini green friend, everybody started to look for the way down. I sighed, '_Only 72 hours, that's enough time._' I spotted a loose tile on the floor and stepped onto it, I fell down into the gray room. Concrete on five sides, tiles on the top. I stepped to the small table and put the watch on my wrist. Once I put it on I sat on the floor planning to go to sleep, but Lippo, this phase's examiner, started talking to me. So instead of sleeping, I talked with Lippo for an hour, pausing our chat at times so that he could instruct other applicants. I heard small taps on the tiles above, dirt fell from the ceiling, '_That's my cue._' I thought and slipped into the shadows, putting my hood ontop of Hiro and my head, which Hiro has been sleeping on, and applied zetsu. I gritted my teeth, '_Lucky bastard!_'

The tiles flipped, and people came down.

* * *

**Hey, cliff-hanger! Anyway, who are her partners? Will she be able to get out of the tower on time? (I have something I want you to read, so please read until the end)**

**Anyway, thank you my fantastic fans! I love you guys! Anyway look forward to the next chap! (Keep on reading.)**

* * *

**_To WOW,_**

**_Thank you so much for reading my summery and hating it right away! *Sunny smile* Especially with burning passion!_**

**_Also thanks for saying that my 'stupid oc' is named Shihtzu! Sorry that Shirru is a mary-sue though, but this is the fanfiction world, we can write however we like, right?_**

**_Sorry, but commenting/reviewing anonymously does not infuriate me._**

**_I will not be discouraged to continue to write this even though you sent me that horrible review. I love this story, I will not stop writing it until I'm finished or I have something important/life-threatining!_**

**_You might think that your review is threatining and will make me discouraged, but seriously, I don't have a high self-esteem, but only one hate review won't drive me into a mushroom corner and make me stop writing the story. If it does the I still have other stories ya know!_**

**_I shall now show all of my precious fans the review that you gave me. That's alright, right? *Smiling sickly sweet*_**

_WOW 9/20/13 . chapter 1_  
_COOL! i only read the summary and i hated it with a burning passion already... i guess that's just my anti-Oc complex talking (specially female ocs they tend to be more exaggerated) well... i hate shihtzu or whatever your stupid ocs name is, already. just based on her appearance i know shes a mary-sue. down with the sues! yes i am purposely commenting anonymously to infuriate you! i do hope you are discouraged to write this._

**And there folks, is WOW's review! I am indeed a hater, a hot headed person, and I do hate it when someone disses something I worked extremely hard on, but I know that getting mad will only get the enemy happy. I don't really mind anyway. Two days after that message, I was not mad any more, in fact I wasn't really mad in the first place. So continuing, two days after this message, I was laughing to myself about it.**

**I was thinking, '_Why should I let you try and infuriate me, I'll just flip it around._' Yes, I am a sadist.**

**Anyway, I only love technology and a few other things so don't ruin it for me, got it you stupid, high and mighty, bastard? You understand now, nothing you say can make me mad. I anger managed myself, your petty reviews cannot harm me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back! Please enjoy this chapter of She was a Hunter! I DON'T OWN HXH**

Previously...

**Killua sneered, '_She's not my friend anymore, it doesn't matter. And if you tell her then I can kill her right on the spot!_' Hiro sat up, his teeth were bared, '_Darn those look sharper than my nails._' Killua thought. Hiro stood, his ice-blue hair shading his eyes. When he lifted his head, his eyes had a glowing red crescent moon and star in them, replacing his pupil. Killua glanced at Shirru, only to see her sleeping peacefully, but something stood out, on her fore-head there was the exact same mark that was in Hiro's eyes.**

**"I never knew that Shirru was hurt in the first place!" Killua half-shouted at him. "Of course you wouldn't. She's been hiding her feelings since she was eight and a half years old!" Hiro sneered. "Did you ever ask her about her reasons to become a hunter?" "Now that I notice it, we never did..." Gon said. Hiro let go of his hold on Killua's collar, and he slid down the wall.**

**"What do you mean by that? Are you really fine with dying, Shirru!?" Gon asked. Shirru laughed again. Her eye patch was falling off, slowly. It fell in slow motion, revealing a deep purple eye, though it was mostly covered by her hair. She slowly moved her hair over all of the eye, making the purple eye disappear. Shirru lied back on the floor, her eyes got misty and unfocused. "I wouldn't mind. I like living, but I would like dying too. If I really, really wanted to die then I would've done suicide!" she exclaimed, her voice sounding far away. The mark on her fore-head and Hiro's eyes were fading.**

**Shirru heard small taps on the tiles above, dirt fell from the ceiling, '_That's my cue._' she thought and slipped into the shadows, putting her hood ontop of Hiro and her head, which Hiro has been sleeping on, and applied zetsu. Shirru gritted my teeth, 'Lucky bastard!' The tiles flipped, and people came down.**

* * *

_Shirru's P.O.V._

The tiles flipped, and people came down.

I was still in the shadows using zetsu. When I saw who my partners in this phase would be, I wished them luck. Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio were all there.

"That was a short farewell," Kurapika commented. Killua and Gon were just grinning at each other. I silently made sure that my hair was not showing and that my hood was covering my face. Still using zetsu, I approched Leorio and placed a hand on his shoulder. "AHHHHH!" Leorio screeched. That caught the other three's attention.

I busted out laughing, rolling on the floor like a mad man.

Hiro nosed his way out of my hood once I stopped rolling around. He jumped onto the floor and turned back into a human, except, he left his ears and tail there. Leorio and Kurapika just stood there, mouth open.

* * *

"You mad woman. You woke me up from my precious sleep!" Hiro complained. "Whatever," I replied as I rolled my eyes, allowing my hood to fall. "Shirru?! You're here with us?" I looked over at Gon and nodded. "Yup," I confirmed. "Yatta!" Gon pumped his fist into the air and ran over to hug me. I stood up and went into the shadows and activated zetsu once again. "Hiro, where'd Shirru go?" Gon asked scratching his cheek, utterly confused.

Instead of answering Gon, he told me, "You looked like you just disappeared on the spot, plus you were using _that_." Hiro said 'that' slowly.

I stepped out of the shadows, breaking my zetsu. "Don't hug me." I said simply. Gon used his puppy eyes. We stared into each other's eyes and stayed like that. '_The legendary puppy eyes, but that's Gon's version. I have a better one!_' I put on my puppy eyes which made Gon stop his puppy eyes instantly. I was sure that I had pink sparkles, tears collecting, looking like they would fall any second, and a sad violin solo going on behind me.

'_Gon, Leorio, then Kurapika and Killua at the same time._' That was the order of them melting at my gaze. They all looked guilty, even if they did nothing wrong. '_This is on easy too! My puppy eyes aren't even on full!_' Hiro, used to my antics already, just enjoyed the look of guilt on the group's faces.

I stopped my puppy eyes and tossed them all bracelets/watches as another tile flipped over. Down fell..._ Tonpa_. The guys, except for Hiro and Gon showed utter distaste. "Why did he have to fall down?" Leorio asked the heavens. "Che, it's the old man," Killua muttered. Kurapika just straight out frowned. I tossed the last watch at Tonpa, fast. It flew past his face, he stood rigid. "Why did you do that?" Leorio asked loudly, also rigid. "Hmm? I just tossed it," I replied innocently. Hiro and Killua were snickering while Kurapika covered his mouth, but I was sure that he was smiling. Gon was just walked over to the watch and wrapped it around Tonpa's wrist.

* * *

"Since we are all here, let's start. Let me explain. This is the path of Majority Rules. The buttons on our watch are how we vote, and of course, the choice with the most votes, is the choice we go with." I explained. "How do you know that, Shirru?" Gon asked.

"The examiner told me while I was waiting for you guys," I said with a look of annoyance on my face. "I got to sit there and listen to that examiner talk on and on, while this bastard got to sleep." I pointed at Hiro. "Anyway, let's start."

A door sized part of the wall lifted and showed the first part of the trip down. Leorio read it, "The door: O=open, X=does not. We have it this early?!" He questioned. "Yes, now vote and stop complaining would ya? Or should I tell the chairman that you want to drop out because you keep on complaining about things that don't need to be complained about?" Hiro threatened.

Leorio shut up and we voted. We looked at the results, O=5 while X=1. "Okay, who pushed X?" Leorio asked angrily. "Ah, sorry! I messed up pushing!" Tonpa said, rubbing his neck in 'embarrassment'. His eyes showed it all though.

* * *

_Killua's P.O.V._

I was thinking for a long time. Since last night till now, about what Shirru said about wanting to die, and about the possible reasons she wanted to become a hunter. '_Maybe she wants to capture people, or maybe she wants to look for something important._' I thought as I walked to another sign. "Not again! We just ca-" Leorio stopped, seeing and feeling the threatening eyes on him. I could tell that he was scared. Leorio just read the sign, "Which way: Right=O, Left=X."

When the results showed up, it was 4=O and 2=X. "What does that mean? Usually, in a case like this, we should choose the left right? For me, choosing the left is obvious! The right can't be the right way!" Leorio ridiculed us for nothing. I swear, I could see veins bulging on his forehead. "According to scientists, it seems that when people are lost, they most likely take the left path..." Kurapika told Leorio. "I've heard the same thing," I barged into their conversation.

"The examiners know that we usually choose the left side, so they would make the left side harder than the right." Tonpa told Leorio. "Who was the other one who chose left then?" Leorio asked. Gon hesitantly raised his hand. And that ended the conversation. We headed down the right path, stopping once we saw a dead end. There was a platform in the middle, and across from us were clothed people. "The candidates are here, untie me." A person on the other side said. "Okay." came the reply, and the person's shackles fell.

* * *

**Hey! That's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there folks! I'm out of my slump (for a while). Enjoy this chap! I DON'T OWN HXH!**

Previously...

_**"Yes, now vote and stop complaining would ya? Or should I tell the chairman that you want to drop out because you keep on complaining about things that don't need to be complained about?" Hiro threatened.**_  
_**-**_  
_**I was thinking for a long time. Since last night till now, about what Shirru said about wanting to die, and about the possible reasons she wanted to become a hunter. 'Maybe she wants to capture people, or maybe she wants to look for something important.'**_  
_**-**_  
_**There was a platform in the middle, and across from us were clothed people. "The candidates are here, untie me." A person on the other side said. "Okay." came the reply, and the person's shackles fell.**_

**Story start!**

* * *

_Shirru's P.O.V._

The person took off his coat. He had scars on his bald head, his muscles were big, like those buffy men. He had narrow eyes, eyes that wanted to torture and finally kill. I let out a small, "Hmm." then thought, '_Must've been a mercenary._' The man stepped forward and shouted out, "We are the jurours for this trial! Our mission is to fight you! Each match is one on one! A person can only fight once! You have to win three times to move on! The rules are extremely simple. Anything is allowed, there's no limit! The defeat of a person means a win to the enemy! Press O if you accept, press X if you don't!"

"They're making us vote again?!" Leorio grumbled. Hiro smiled a bright smile at him and asked innocently, "Did you say something, Leorio?" Leorio stood rigid and saluted Hiro, "N-no sir!" Hiro smiled even brighter, "That's great!" He jumped up and down. '_Right, now's the time to act like you're innocent to make them underestimate you even more. Better start acting soon._'

I started acting, Hiro following along.

I smiled brightly, widened my eyes slightly and waved crazily at the man. I yelled across the arena to his side, "Hey mister! How'd you get those scars on you? You're so muscular too! That's awesome!" I squealed, as my eyes sparkled. "Woah! You're right Shiho! He looks so cool and strong!" Hiro awed. '_Use our fake names._' was all that Hiro ordered in my head. "I know Hikaru! It's sooo amazing!" I squealed once again, jumping up and down. Inside, I was gagging at my amazing acting skills. The gang plus Tonpa was giving us weird looks, especially to me.

"Are you guys okay?" Kurapika questioned. I skipped over to him and hugged him, "Of course KuraKura!" Killua spoke up hesitantly, "Are you sure? Did you not get enough sleep?"

I smiled innocently and skipped over to him after releasing Kurapika. I hugged him tightly and squealed, "Aww! Killu-chan is worried about me!" Killua blushed darkly. '_He's blushing? Why?_' I wondered as I walked over to Hiro, hugging his arm and leaning onto it. Hiro mentally face-palmed. '_She is totally clueless. Ahh, why must she be sooo stupid!?_'

* * *

_Hiro's P.O.V._

'_Hiro... Killua just blushed, but Shirru didn't **notice** it at all!_' Gon screamed mentally into my head. '_I know right! I can't believe she's **that** dense!_'

I accidentally face-palmed in reality. "Hiro, why did you face-palm?" Shirru asked innocently, still hugging my arm. "I didn't have a good sleep, so I hit my face to keep me awake..." I explained nonchalantly. "How did you not get enough sleep? You slept at the same time as me," Shirru pointed out. "Yeah, but that was only_ THREE_ minutes of sleep! How can you stay awake?" I whined.

"Because Leorio is _soooo_ annoying, that he keeps me awake with his** voice**," Shirru insulted bluntly. I could see the **bulging** viens on Leorio's forehead. "Oh, so that's what," I said bluntly, further insulting him. "Leorio, are you okay? I can see those veins bulging on your head. Is your blood flow cut off?" Gon inquired. "CAN'T YOU TELL THAT THEY ARE INSULTING ME AND MY MANLY AND SEXY VOICE?!" Leorio cried. I turned my head slowly to look at him. "Leo-chan~," I said sweetly. "How did we possibly injure your _awesome_ pride and your _manly_ and _sexy_ voice? If I remember, me and Shiho were insulting a guy named **LeorioPaladinight **(said fast) about his super annoying and loud voice~." Hear the _sarcasm_? Oh yeah.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT? THAT'S MY NAME, BUT YOU JUST SAID IT FAST AND MUSHED TOGETHER!" Leorio exclaimed loudly. Then, I heard a thud followed by a high-pitched cry, "My ears! My _precious_ ears! They're bleeding, they _are_ bleeding!" I turned around to see Shirru rolling around on the floor, clutching her ears, and as promised, I saw blood going out of her ears.

* * *

_Shirru's P.O.V._

'_Heh, I fooled them I bet. Ahh, I was just using some blood from my 'practice' with Hiro._'

I jumped up all of a sudden, and my attitude changed, and the blood, stopped. "Hey~! Can we start fightig now?" I yelled toward the mercenary. "Anytime! Just vote and send out your first player. He or she will be facing me first!" he shouted. We voted and it turned out as O=6 X=0.

"I'm going to fight him," Tonpa declared. Everybody turned toward him, shocked. "Yeah! He should go first, guinea pig-san!" I told him. He looked at me agrilly but quickly hid it. He turned toward the gang and stated, "It'll be another way to apologize. No trusts me right? If we ended up with a tie, you wouldn't want me to go, would you?" Leorio grunted in agreement. "Okay then. I'm going first," Tonpa yelled to the man. The man nodded and a bridge stretched to the square platform in the middle.

Tonpa started to walk across the bridge. '_I want to make him fall off..._' I thought, my innocent face still in place.

"I propose a death match," the mercenary declared. "You are on," Tonpa replied. The mercenary started running towards Tonpa, and jumped, but Tonpa knelt onto the floor and said nervously, "I lose." The mercenary stopped and said, "What?" "I lose, you win," Tonpa repeated. The big board now had 1 to 0, the 1 point going to the mercenary. The mercenary started walking back to his side, while Tonpa walked back to us. Once he passed me, I whispered, "Scaredy-cat~!" and made him bleed from the cut that I just gave him. He gasped and waved his arm around, causing his blood to splatter on the wall. Hiro held Tonpa down with his foot. "What did you do to him, Shiho?" he asked me. I started listing, "Called him a scaredy-cat, cut his arm slightly, then he started waving it around. I didn't do anything!"

Hiro just sighed and asked, "You made it burn, didn't you?" I shrugged, "Nothing wrong with making his arm feel like it was caught on fire, he deserved it. After all, he is the rookie crusher, he just wanted to prevent Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika from becoming hunters." Hiro rolled his eyes, "Still, it didn't mean that you had to make his arm feel like it was in a 400 degree oven." I sighed myself and gave up, "Fine."

"What do you mean preventing Gon, Killua, Leorio, and I from becoming hunters?" Kurapika asked, suspicious. "He crushes rookies, you are all rookies," I said as if it was the most obvious thing on the world. Kurapika shook his head, "No, I mean, why didn't you include yourself and him in there too?" Kurapika pointed at Hiro. '_Shit! He's onto me... I need to switch the subject quick._'

"I'm going next!" a voice from the other side shouted. '_Thank you prisoner!_' Gon shouted out, "I want to go next!" I smiled and said, "Go on then!"

Gon walked over the bridge confidently, meeting his opponent smack-dab in the middle of the arena. "We won't do any action-" he held out two candles, a short one and a long one. "-We'll light both of these at the same time, and see whose will go out first. The flame that is still there at the end will be the winner. Is that alright?" the skinny brunet asked. Gon gave his agreement. "Which candle do you choose?"

"This is a problem..." Kurapika murmured. Killua nodded, "Either one could be rigged." Gon was hearing the conversation and was hesitant on which one to pick. Finally, he chose, "I want the long candle! That one will last longer!"

I chuckled softly, "That's Gon after all."

We clicked the button, saying that we agreed with Gon's choice. The prisoner stood, '_He switched the candle._' I thought. He handed the long candle to Gon and they walked over to the torches that were on every corner of the arena. At the same time they lit their candles. They walked back to the middle of the arena and waited. "How long would Gon's candle last?" Leorio asked. "Around 5 to 6 hours," Kurapika answered.

About one fourth of Gon's candle was gone now, the flame started getting bigger. "He rigged the candle," Hiro stated. Leorio started getting pissed, I blocked my ears. Gon's flame got bigger. '_Gun powder._'

"HEY! YOU'RE CHEATING! YOU RIGGED GON'S CANDLE RIGHT?!" Leorio bellowed. Gon winced when the melted wax touched his hand. "Ouch..."

* * *

_Nobody's P.O.V._

The flame got bigger once again. Wind blew from the bottom of the room. Gon's fire didn't go out. Gon placed his candle on the ground. "Hey, if you leave it like that then the flame will go out," the opponent said, smirking. Gon grinned. "The bigger the flame is, the harder it is for it to go out!"

Gon dashed towards the man, and blew out his candle. '_H-He's fast!_' the brunet thought. Gon grinned bigger as he saw that he got a point for his side. He walked back to his teammates.

Shirru looked at the watch/voting machine on her wrist and saw that they had 69 hours and 54 minutes left. "Who's next?" Shirru called out. The clang of shackles could be heard along with the swishing noise of cloth. Out stepped a blue, muscular man. He had 19 hearts on one side of his chest, part of his brain was showing.

* * *

"I'll go next," Kurapika said firmly, leaving no space for argument. He walked over the bridge and so did the blue man. "I'm Majitani! I've killed 19 people already, but it's such an annoying number. I'm happy to be able to kill you, then I can get a even number." The blue man said.

"Great! Now it's a serial killer?" Leorio gritted his teeth. Majitani continued to boast, "For me, I only get exited in fights that have my opponents and my life on the line. I hate half-hearted attempts! I need blood, ripped flesh, screams of pain!" Gon and Killua stood quietly, observing the situation. Tonpa was picking his nose. (ugh.) Kurapika just stared blankly at Majitani, his eyes asking, "_Is that all?_" The wind was blowing Kurapika's hair slightly.

With a calm tone, Kurapika said, "That's okay with me." Majitani looked shocked. Kurapika continued, still calm, "You can decide the rules." Majitani was still shocked. He then stuttered, "Uh, yeah. You're not missing a beat." '_I thought he would be totally afraid._' Majitani thought. '_I wasn't expecting that calm and relaxed tone!_' Majitani cracked his neck and stated, "I say that we fight to the death! We'll fight until someone admits defeat or until they die! ...But, supposing that you fail during the fight, I won't stop hitting you!" Kurapika was silent. "Okay. That's fine with me," Kurapika replied, relaxed and fear free.

Majitani was once again shocked. Shirru was chuckling along with Hiro.

Kurapika closed his eyes and sighed, he took off his tabard and messenger bag, placing it in a corner. "Shall we start?" Kurapika asked. '_Is he stupid or something? He should be scared by now, but he isn't! I even told him that we would be having a death match!_' Majitani yelled into his mind, unnerved by how Kurapika was still so calm. Kurapika took out his two wooden swords that were held together with a string.

"Wait! I forgot to include something. This is a hand to hand combat battle. Us prisoners can't use weapons, so it's only fair if you don't use them either," Majitani added. "I see..." Kurapika said, placing his weapon beside his bag and tabard. "Is there anything else? If there isn't, I would like to start," Kurapika announced. "There is nothing else..." Majitani replied and thought, '_I knew that he had weapons on him, but it doesn't seem like he counts on them much. Is he that confident? He must not be smart, that's most likely why he wasn't scared of me. Well, that's too bad, I have two trump cards! In my right arm and on my back!_'

* * *

Leorio was muttering to himself while Gon and Killua were just looking. Killua thought, '_Kurapika in danger? This guy isn't able to kill Kurapika, much less kill him. He's a fake._' "The guy's a coward," Shirru announced. Heads turned towards her. She was sitting, her head leaning on Hiro's shoulder. She was staring at Kurapika and Majitani emotionlessly. "Majitani wants to scare Kurapika, that's why he was talking like he was tough. He's shocked that Kurapika is still calm though. He most likely thinks that Kurapika is too dumb and over confident in his abilities. Majitani is acting brave, it's a bad act though. Kurapika knows that Majitani is weak and is trying to make him scared. We don't have to worry."

"Let the battle begin!" The mercenary shouted. Kurapika and Majitani charged at each other. "Shirru's right, we don't have to worry. Kurapika will win this!" Gon said firmly. The ends of Killua's mouth twitched upwards.

Majitani jumped and got ready to punch Kurapika. Kurapika stayed in place. Kurapika dodged at the last second, resulting in Majitani crushing the ground with his right arm. "No way! He destroyed the ground with his fist!" Leorio exclaimed. Kurapika's eyes widened... Majitani landed, showing his back to Kurapika. On Majitani's back was a tatoo of a spider with twelve legs. "Could it be...?" Leorio murmered. Shirru tightened her lips, "No," was all she said. "Hehehe!" Majitani laughed. '_Anyone who wants to become a hunter has to have heard of the worst group of criminals in history... the sign of the Genei Ryodan!_' Majitani stood slowly.

"Yep, there's no mistake. It's the insignia of the Genei Ryodan," Leorio confirmed. "No," Hiro repeated after Shirru. "What do you mean? I even heard it from Kurapika!" Leorio shouted at Hiro and Shirru, but soon regretted it. Shirru was shades paler than he normal skin color, making her look like she was on the brink of death. Her eyes were glazed over. Hiro was stroking her hair. "What's wrong with her?" Leorio asked. Hiro replied, "She's thinking about something." "What's that?" Killua questioned. Hiro replied vaguely, "Something that should be left in the past." They turned back to Kurapika and Majitani. Kurapika's bangs hid his eyes, his jaw was set and tight.

* * *

Majitani looked smug. "Hmm? You're pretty quiet now, aren't you? I'm Majitani, one of the members of the Genei Ryodan! That was just my introduction." He closed his eyes and wagged a finger. "If you want, you can surrender..." Majitani opened his eyes because of the weird vibe that he was feeling. Kurapika's head was lifted. Majitani stared straight into Kurapika's eyes, he was shivering in fear. Kurapika's eyes were scarlet.

"Kuruta. Kurapika is a kuruta," Shirru whispered. Leorio, Killua, Gon, Hiro, and Tonpa looked at her. Tears were collecting in her eyes. One by one, the tears dropped.

* * *

Majitani just stared at Kurapika. All of a sudden, Kurapika disappeared. He reappeared, crushing Majitani's jaw. Majitani reached out with his right hand while Kurapika was ready to punch him. You could hear the joints cracking in Kurapika's right hand. Majitani panicked. "Stop! I Los-!" Majitani started but was cut off by a punch in the jaw. Majitani spat out blood as his head hit the ground harshly. Tonpa looked terrified. Gon and Leorio stood in shock. Killua whistled. Shirru had a wide smirk on her face, while Hiro was smiling sadistically.

"3 things," Kurapika started. "1... the real Genei Ryodan tatoo would have the member's number in the middle of the spider. 2... They wouldn't even bother to keep track with how many they killed. 3... Don't even say 'Genei Ryodan'. Because if you do, I'll kill you." Kurapika was glaring at Majitani. His scarlet eyes making his glare even scarier. Kurapika walked over to his stuff and put them back on. He then walked over the bridge back to the group. "Are you okay Kurapika?" Leorio asked. "Yes, I feel fine," Kurapika replied. "No, what I mean is, is it safe to be around you right now?" Leorio asked. Kurapika's eyes were back to normal now. "I knew since the beginning. I knew that his tatoo was a fake, but after seeing it, everything just turned red," Kurapika patted his hair back into place. "In fact..." Kurapika continued. "This happens whenever I see a spider. I lose my mind."

Gon and Leorio sweatdropped. "We should keep him away from spiders..." Leorio told Gon. "Yeah..." Gon replied. "This means that my hatred hasn't faded yet. I should be delighted." Kurapika stated, you could practically see the gloom surrounding him. Shirru giggled while Hiro grinned. "You should be delighted Kurapika! Now step out of your gloomy trench!" Shirru cried, laughing.

_DUN, DUN, DUN~!_

Hiro chuckled, "Shirru, it looks like you just made him go deeper in."

Leorio stepped up, "I'm gonna go next! I'm gonna end this thing!" Leorio pointed at Majitani and said, "Move the body! I'm going next, hurry up!" "That is not possible," a prisoner said. "The match hasn't ended yet." "What the hell do you mean?!" Leorio yelled. "He only fainted!" the prisoner said, kneeling down next to Majitani. "You chose a death match. He's still alive and I'm sure that I never heard him say that he surrenders." The prisoner stood back up. Leorio turned around to face Kurapika, "Kurapika! Get out there and kill him!" "No." Kurapika declined. "What did you say?!" Leorio shouted, enraged. "The battle is over. He can't fight anymore." Kurapika said. "Why should I kill a unconscious man?" "What do you want to do then?!" Leorio shouted. "It depends on him," Kurapika finished the conversation.

* * *

Killua spoke, "If you want, I can kill him for you. You never killed anybody, right? Are you scared?" Kurapika looked up at Killua and shook his head. "I've never asked myself if killing somebody would scare me or not. Never-the-less, it's a fight between him and me. Nobody should butt into this," Kurapika told Killua. Killua nodded. "I see. I'll remind you that you're not alone here! It's not the time to be egoistic!" Killua lectured.

Leorio joined in, "Right! Killua, when you want you can say pretty good stuff!" "What?" Killua asked. "Nothing!" Leorio squeaked. "Anyway, think a little about others!" Kurapika firmly stated, "I won't change my choice." A tick mark appeared on Leorio's forehead. "WELL! IN THAT CASE, LET'S VOTE! tHE ONES WHO AGREE TO KILL THE GUY PUSH THE O BUTTON! tHE OTHERS PUSH THE X BUTTON! ONE, TWO, THREE!" a little while. "WHY DIDN'T IT LIGHT UP?!" Leorio shouted, pointing at the board. "FINE! LET'S VOTE WITH OUR HANDS! WHO WANTS TO KILL HIM?" Leorio raised his hand. No one else did. "TRAITOR!" Leorio hissed at Killua.

"Leorio~!" a sickly-sweet voice sang. Leorio freezed and turned his head slowly. He saw a smiling Hiro, the smile was bright, but you could sense the malice behind it. "Geez." Shirru sighed. "Just leave Kurapika alone. It's his battle, which means that it's his choice. All we can do is to wait for Majitani to wake up." "Fine!" Leorio grumbled, then he crouched in a corner, muttering about something. "He's sulking." Gon pointed out. Meanwhile, Tonpa was thinking, '_What an idiot. He's fallen for the trap._'

A few hours passed.

Killua's voice broke the silence. "Hey. Tell me, is he already dead?" Leorio stood, "What?" Killua simply pointed at Majitani. Leorio got the point and shouted to the prisoners. "Hey! Can we check and see if he's really dead?" The prisoner shouted back, "We already told you that he's just unconscious!" Leorio shouted back, "He's been like that for hours! How can we be sure that he's not dead?!" You could hear the smirk in the prisoner's voice, "Let's make a bet then. A bet to see if Majitani's really alive or dead." "What are we betting?" Hiro asked. "Time."

"We can bet 50 hours each. The minimum is 10 hours. If you lose then your time to exit the tower will be reduced by 50 hours. If I lose then my sentence will be increased by 50 years." "It's a girl's voice. She's crazy if she's willing to except 50 years more of this prison if she loses," Leorio muttered. Kurapika said, "Don't trust her, Leorio. If you lost then we would only have 11 hours to exit the tower."

Leorio ignored Kurapika. "I accept!" Leorio shouted. "Keep it down..." Hiro ordered. They looked at Hiro to see Shirru sleeping on his shoulder. Hiro, himself, seemed ready to sleep. To prove the point he yawned, revealing his sharp teeth. "Miss..." Hiro said, drowsy. "I bet 10 hours that he's alive." "Let's check then," the girl said. Leorio walked across the bridge and looked at Majitani's face. Leorio felt for a pulse, and he felt one. Leorio got 10 more points now.

"The next bet is if he really fainted or not," Leorio announced. "I bet 20 hours that he's really unconscious." the girl stated. Leorio picked up Majitani and walked to one of the edges. "I'm going to release him to see. If he really has fainted, then he would die from the fall," Leorio explained. "The last match hasn't finished yet. This is unexceptable!" the girl potested. "Don't worry. If he dies then we will reconize it as a lose for us and a win for you. With that you'll have two wins, is that alright?" Leorio asked. "That's okay." the girl answered. "But I'll change my bet. I bet 40 hours that he will open his eyes." Leorio smirked, "Well, I'll release him now." Majitani opened his eyes and shouted, "I'm conscious! Conscious! I lose!" Majitani quickly walked away.

"Your turn. What do you want to bet on?" Leorio asked. The girl took off her cloak and her restraints fell. The girl had pink, curly hair held in pig-tails. "Let's bet on my sex: am I a male, or female?" Leorio blushed slightly. "How will you prove that?" Leorio questioned. "With my body." she replied. Leorio started drooling. Kurapika sighed. "Leorio's going to bet that she's a male." "That pervert," Killua sighed. "I bet 10 hours that you're a male!" Leorio declared. Kurapika stared, "There we are." Killua stared, "Disgusting."

"How did you know?" Gon asked. While Killua explained to Gon, Leorio was thinking dirty thoughts. "And there you go." Killua finished. "I understand!" Gon said. "Sorry, but I'm a female." the pinkett said. "Want to check?" "Of course!" Leorio replied. "Let's do rock-paper-scissors!" "Okay, I bet 80 hours that I'll win." she agreed. In the end, Leorio lost.

* * *

"Well, it's my turn," Killua said. Killua's opponent took of his cloak and his restraints fell. Leorio told Killua, fear lacing his words, "Don't fight that guy! Forget about the victory! That's Jones the Dissector! He killed a lot of people, men women, even children! The thing is that he did it with only his hands! The worst mass murderer in Zaban's history!" Jones walked forward, the other prisoners stepped out of his way, but Majitani didn't. "What's wrong? Are you really scared of this guy?" He didn't have another second to speak because his head was smashed into the wall by yours truely, Jones. Jones continued walking and pulled out a part of the wall. He crushed it, making the piece of brick turn into powder. "It's been a long time since I last touched human flesh..." Jones said.

Leorio told Killua, "You can always try next year! Don't fight him!" Killua ignored Leorio and walked across the bridge. "How will we fight?" Killua asked. Jones let out a small laugh, "Fight? No, this will be a one-way massacre. I don't care about this exam, all I want to do is touch flesh. I want to hear you cry and shout." "Okay. You think that dying is better than losing, right?" Killua asked. "Yes, and you're gonna-" Jones started. Killua disappeared and reappeared behind Jones, his hand was bloody and was holding a heart wrapped in cloth. Jones' heart. "I feel so cold, gimme..." Jones reached out for his heart, but it stopped beating. Jones fell, his palm facing the ceiling. Killua placed the heart on his palm and walked back across the bridge.

"What the heck?!" Leorio shouted. "Where did he come from?" "Ah! You guys don't know, but Killua comes from a elite family of pro assassins," Gon informed. "WHAT?!" Leorio shouted, thus making Shirru and Hiro wake up. Hiro stood, helping Shirru get up. Shirru yawned and rubbed her eyes. Leorio backed up as Killua set his feet on the ground. "Your turn." Killua told Shirru.

* * *

"Wait a sec..." Shirru mumbled and yawned once again. "Lippo?" she called out. "Yes? I'm listening," Lippo replied through the speakers. Shirru  
continued, "Can Hiro go instead of me?" "...That is acceptable," Lippo answered. Shirru asked, "Can I switch out with him if I wanted?" "Of course. You two are practically the same person anyway," Lippo said. Shirru nodded. "Hiro, you go first..." she ordered. "Okay."

Hiro walked towards the arena, the opponent did also. Shackles fell and a cloak was taken off. "Akita..." Shirru whispered.

There, in front of Hiro, was Shirru's childhood friend, Akita Hirano. "It's been a long time, Shirru. Who's this, my replacement?" Akita asked and  
continued, "If he is, then I'll kill him."

Hiro glared, "Pardon me. But if I remember right, I'm sure that you were the person who left her. You have no right to hate me when I have not hurt  
Shirru. I have stood beside her, through all of her pain, it seems like you caused her a good amount by leaving."

The crew looked at Shirru, and were shocked to see her look so hurt. Her face was full of emotion, but she masked it quickly, looking like she never felt  
anything. Shirru snapped her fingers. "Stop." was all she said. "Of course." Hiro replied.

Hiro wasn't glaring anymore, he seemed sadistic. "Let's start this fight, shall we, Akita?" he drawled. "Yes, we shall." Akita answered.

Hiro and Akita charged at each other. They kicked, punched, flipped, and many more, but they were evenly matched. "Stop." Shirru commanded. They stopped. Shirru walked over the bridge. "Why are you locked up, Akita?"

Akita mumbled something. "What?" Shirru asked. Akita said, "I got locked up because I was chasing down the mayor's son. Miyabe, was his name. The mayor thought that Miyabe was perfect, so naturally, I was the one who got locked up. Miyabe was killing the town's people in the middle of the night. I got locked up for attemted murder." Shirru shook her head and sighed. "You should have left that up to Soutaru. He would have taken care of it," Shirru stated. "Lippo."

"Yes?" Lippo answered. "How many years is Akita's punishment?" Shirru asked. "110 years." came the reply. "Shorten it to 10 years." Shirru ordered. Lippo started, "But-" "No buts. Shorten it. Akita surrenders. That's final," Shirru said. Lippo replied hesitantly, "...If you say so." "Thank you, Shirru." Akita said. "You're welcome, Akita. Spend the 10 years thinking about what you should and should not do. I'll see you when you're twenty-three."

With that another bridge stretched across to another wall. Shirru helped Hiro up and walked across it. The doors opened. "You are to spend the 50 hours that you betted in this room." was all that Lippo said. Once they were all in the room, the door slid shut and locked.

* * *

"Shirru..." Killua and Kurapika said slowly.

Shirru, sensing the unwanted questions, jumped onto the couch and wished for sleep to come. Soon.** VERY SOON**. Sadly, it didn't.

"Why did Lippo listen to you?" Killua questioned. Kurapika asked, "Who is Akita?" "How hurt are you? You shouldn't keep it all in, you know." "Who is this Soutaru?" And lastly, the question she dreaded the most, "Who are you really?"

* * *

**How will Shirru answer? Will they find out who Shirru really is?**

**Ushishishishi~! Fuyu OUT!**


End file.
